I Never Wanted To Be Strong
by Pancakez
Summary: Set in the past year when Theodore decided to spend his summer at his aunt's house, little did he know, that decision affected and changed his future life, both literally and dramatically. One-shot, side-story for 'Be My Tutor'.


**Hey guys! Here is the one-shot I promised! Anyway, this one-shot is related to my first story, 'Be My Tutor'. If you want to understand the plot of 'Be My Tutor' after chapter seven, this is a compulsory need. Eventually, when you read through this story and until the end, you'll understand a lot more. This is only about the friendship between Theodore and my OC, (kinda) no romance… You will be shocked but bored at the same time with how my OC affects the relationship between Theodore and Eleanor in 'Be My Tutor'.**** Please don't be disappointed though, because similar to my first story, I never try and write one-shot before.**

**Nothing belongs to me, except my plot and extra characters.**

**I Never Wanted To Be Strong**

"Wake up, Theodore, wake up."

The tiny green-clad chipmunk ooked up from his slumber, opening his eyes to see his caretaker, Dave, slightly shaking him. "Wake up, Theodore." Dave repeated again when Theodore simply stirred a little and groaned cutely.

Dave stepped back and took a good view of his youngest adopted son, _I can't really resist to let him continue to sleep… _He sighed slightly, "Theodore, your brothers had went in." He tried one last time.

"Okay, Dave…" The chipmunk managed to slurred audible words as he hopped down from the seat.

Dave smiled genuinely at him as he closed the door of his car and grabbed their luggages, walking towards the tiny house they just reached after a long five hour.

"Aunt Marie!" Theodore suddenly yelled cheerfully as he hopped into the arms of his aunt, though not biological, he still liked her.

"My,my…" Aunt Marie chanted slowly, _Last time you boys were babies!_ "Aren't you a big boy now?" She ruffled his hair as he looked up to give her a grin. _You're already five right now…_

Aunt Marie crouched down slowly to Theodore's level, and said softly. "Your bestfriend is at the backyard."

Theodore smiled, if possible, crooked into a larger grin and quickly ran into house, out to the backyard, in order to get back to his bestfriend.

"When is last time you brought those wonderful boys here?" Aunt Marie asked kindly as Dave took their luggages into the house.

"Marie," Dave chuckled, "It's only for a week." He stated as he half-shrugged.

"Theodore seemed to miss his bestfriend already." Aunt Marie assumed as she closed the door after Dave went into the house.

"He's lonely," Dave explained, "Except for his brother," He placed the luggages on the floor, "She's Theodore's bestfriend."

"But Dave…" Aunt Marie's voice trailed off as Dave turned to her, curious at her sudden stop.

"Yes?" Dave asked, with a slight timidity.

"There's been naughty boys around my farm," Aunt Marie recalled what had happened in the week, "You'll have to call the boys to be more careful." She gave her advice kindly.

"Probably not." Dave joked, "Alvin is the most determined and brave," Aunt Marie nodded, "And Simon is smart enough to get out of trouble." She nodded again.

"How about Theodore?" Aunt Marie asked anxiously.

"Marie," Dave chuckled to himself, "Theodore is the largest and the strongest out of the three boys," He sat on the couch and closed his eyes awhile to rest before continuing, "He would be the last of my worries." He admitted.

"True, very true."

**

* * *

**

"Where are you…?" Theodore asked playfully as he reached the backyard.

Suddenly, a chirping sound came from his right side as Theodore turned to the source of sound and smiled.

"Hey, Ellie." Theodore greeted cheerfully as he released the tiny goldish warbler from her cage and she came out, snuggled with his face as she stood on his finger. **(In this one-shot, Ellie is the tiny bird, pet of Aunt Marie.)**

"You okay these day?" Theodore asked the yellow bird as she simply chirped in happiness.

"I missed you too, Ellie." Theodore answered happily as he kissed the forehead of the bird tenderly.

"Don't you worry," He assured the bird as she looked at him a confused look, "I'll be staying here for the whole summer!" He exclaimed.

The bird simply hopped on his finger and chirped, as if she understood what he was saying.

"Aren't you excited?" Theodore sat down on the backyard porch, "We can finally spend our time together!" The little bird jumped on his shoulder and rubbed herself against him, agreeing with his statement. "We can watch movie, chase around and pl-"

"Theodore!" Aunt Marie shouted from the kitchen's window as Theodore turned to her, "Dinner's ready!" She informed.

"But," Theodore spoke out timidly, "It's only 4'o clock…" He reasoned quietly.

"Well then," Aunt Marie smiled, "We can watch a movie till then." She offered kindly as she closed the window.

"Sounds fun," Theodore agreed as he turned back to the bird, "You want to watch a movie, Ellie?" He asked sweetly.

Immediately, the bird flew around and landed on his shoulder again, gesturing him that she will take the offer.

"Alright, Ellie." Theodore giggled, "We'll watch."

With that, Theodore stood up with the bird still resting on his shoulder, and walked into the house.

**

* * *

**

"I want to watch that!"

"Alvin," Dave started, "It's not polite to shout around in Aunt Marie's house." He scolded softly.

"But I want to watch…" Alvin pleaded, "This," Alvin held up a CD, "'Zombie Town' looks really cool!" He vociferated, desperate to watch the movie.

"Sorry, Alvin." Autn Marie comforted him motherly, "But Simon wants to watch 'Freako Science'." She gave him a smile, "We can't watch two movies at a time." She explained.

"But that is not fair!" Alvin stomped the ground with anger, "I want 'Zombie Town'!" He yelled as he hopped up and down in a furious state.

"How about we vote?" Dave suggested, "That would be fair!" He perked up at that thought, _Thus saving myself some trouble from Alvin…_

"Okay!" Alvin agreed quickly as he smirked to himself, _I'll just bribe Theodore, _He chuckled hysterically, _Piece of cake._

"So who wants to watch 'Freako Science'?" Dave asked as Simon and Aunt Marie raised up their hand, eager to watch that particular movie.

"I'll choose…" Dave's voice trailed off as he spotted a CD called 'Wonderland', _Theodore would want to watch that one… "_I choose 'Wonderland'." He concluded.

Alvin groand in disappointment as Aunt Marie grabbed Dave closer to her side, "Aren't you a little too old," She grimaced slightly in a disgusted way, "For that?" She asked unbelievably. **(This reminds me of 'Phineas and Ferb' lol.)**

"I'm just helping Theodore." Dave whispered simply as she nodded understandingly.

"How abou-"

"I want 'Zombie Town'!" Alvin quickly yelled before Dave could even finish calling his name.

"Okay, okay…" Dave quickly blurted out to calm down Alvin as he spun around to face the last chipmunk.

"Theodore?"

"I…" He was speechless, there was too many choices. "Uh…" His eyes flew to every CD as he scanned around worriedly, _What should I pick? _He bit his lips slightly, _Wonderland! _He almost jump at that thought.

Just when Theodore almost point out the CD, Alvin took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and waved it seductively as he stood just behind the 'Zombie Town' CD.

_Theodore… _He was practically half-drooling as his gaze followed the chocolate bar, _Yummy, yummy… _Theodore could felt Alvin just whispering beside his ear, _Your favourite…_

"I…want…uh…" Theodore couldn't make his decision as Dave snatched the chocolate from Alvin and put it in a corner, causing Alvin to pout unhappily.

Theodore took a deep breath as he collected his composure, "What do you want, Ellie?" He finally asked the bird whom was still resting on his shoulder,

Without any second thought, the goldish bird quickly flew to the 'Freako Science' CD and hopped on it cheerfully.

The thought of chocolate and 'Wonderland' vanished from Theodore's mind as he pointed at the CD, "I want 'Freako Science'!" Theodore exclaimed enthusiastically as Ellie flew back to his shoulder.

"Ow…" Alvin moaned weakly as he hung his head down in disappointment as Dave raised up his eyebrows, confused by his action.

"You really want that?" Dave asked curiously as the same thought went through his mind, _I thought he wanted to watch 'Wonderland'?_

"I'm sure," Theodore smiled as he caressed the tiny bird, "Anything Ellie wants," He smiled at his family, "I'm giving."

"You should learn like Theodore, Alvin." Simon stated as he spun to the coach and sat down, satisfied with the choice Theodore had made.

Alvin simply walked to the coach and sat beside Simon, fuming. "I hate you." He mumbled as Simon simply laughed at him.

Dave went to put in the CD into the player as Theodore too approached Simon and sat beside him, leaning against the sofa comfortably along with Ellie.

As the movie started, Theodore smiled to Ellie before they returned to the movie, _I really don't know what should I do without you… _Ellie snuggled closer to his face as if comforting him, _I really want you to stay by my side… _Theodore kissed the forehead of the bird again in that day. _No matter what happens._

Aunt Marie smiled as she and Dave sat on another couch, enjoying the show.

"Ellie really is Theodore's bestfriend." Aunt Marie confirmed as she nodded her head slowly.

"It's really great that you brought her in," Dave looked down in sadness as he continued, "Ellie was alone since she was small…" He shook his head.

"I remember that day very well," Aunt Marie grabbed a bowl of popcorn and offered to Dave, "She dropped from the tree and no one were there to help her." She chuckled, "Luckily, I picked her up, huh?" She smiled at the memories.

Dave sighed, "I just don't know what will happen they get separated," His voice darkened slightly, "Permanantly…" He mumbled softly.

"Let's not find out though." Aunt Marie suggested before going back to the movie.

**

* * *

**

Alvin walked into the kitchen in a zombie-like state, pulled out a dining chair and sat on it, shivering and scared.

"Werewolves are nothing…" He whispered to the family, "Test tube is the real culprit!" He exclaimed as he shuddered from his fear, _test tubes are scary…_

"Well," Theodore started as he entered the kitchen with Ellie on his shoulder, "I think Frankenstein and the Professor are cute!" He smiled at his sentence.

Dave simply raised his eyebrows, _My sons have weird tastes… _He nodded twice understandingly, _Got to remind myself…_

"Theodore," Aunt Marie said kindly, "You know the rules pretty well." She smiled at him sympathetically.

"Yeah…" He hung his head down in disappointment, not wanting to leave his bestfriend outside the house. "Okay…" He stood up from the chair and walked to the backdoor, as he twisted the doorknob, he opened the door to reveal a beautiful sunset.

Theodore giggled to himself, "It's beautiful…" Theodore whispered dreamily to Ellie, "Isn't it?" He smiled as Ellie hopped on his shoulder again, telling him that she was happy.

Theodore sat down on the floor and watched the sunset, how the clouds changed their shape with some yellow and oranges along with it, courtesy of the sun.

"You know, Ellie," Theodore started as the bird turned her attention to his green-clad friend, "I feel like…" Theodore looked to his lap awhile, _You're one of the person I ever loved… _"I want…" He released a deep breath, _I never want this to end… _"Us to watch the sunset," He cupped the bird in his palms, "Just like this," He looked up to the sunset once more, "And never change again."

The little bird has no words to speak as she flew into his lap and snuggled against his stomach, affectionately.

Theodore giggled, "You still like my tummy," He stroked the goldish hair of Ellie, "Huh?"

The bird replied by chirping twice, as if saying 'Uh-huh', and continued snuggled up to him.

Theodore caressed her again before continued to pour out his feelings, "You know what, Ellie?" He asked, still staring at the sun, almost hide behind the moutains to bring forth the eerie night.

The bird stared up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll protect you." Theodore smiled, "I'll give you happiness," He stood up as Ellie flew up and hopped on his finger, "Anything!" He said confidently.

"Remember the time when you're scared of the dog?" Theodore asked, trying to refresh her mind, "When they barked at you?" Ellie finally chirped in agreement.

"I protected you from them," Theodore smiled at her, "Eventhough they gave me an ugly scar on my arm." He rolled up his sleeves and there was it, a dog bite, on his right arm.

"But I promise," Theodore brought the bird to his eye level, "I'll protect you whenever I love you!" He vociferated bravely.

Ellie chirped again and snuggled against him, feeling the warmth he was giving her.

"I'm strong enough," Theodore stated adamantly, "And I will be your strength!" He punched the air with his fist.

"Theodore!" Aunt Marie opened the window as her head popped out, "Eat your dinner!" She ordered.

"Coming!" He shouted to her as Aunt Marie went back into the house, not bothering to close the window.

"You'll stay here, alright?" He inserted her into the cage, "We'll talk again after dinner." He smiled.

But the bird chirped sadly, as if not wanting to leave his side. Theodore looked at her for a moment, confused of her behaviour.

"You don't want to stay in the cage?" The bird quickly chirped twice as Theodore smiled and shrugged, "Okay then." He let her out and she flew around happily, "Just don't tell Aunt Marie." He whispered as she chirped again.

"Theodore!"

"Okay!"

Theodore kissed the little bird's forehead quickly, as he left the bird there, Theodore took his hungry feelings and went into the house through the backdoor.

**

* * *

**

"What were you doing outside?" Simon asked.

"Nothing much." Theodore replied simply as he walked to the dining table.

"We heard some," Alvin stood up as he sucked in his gut and imitated Theodore's tone, "I'll protect you!, and I'm strong enough!" He chuckled at the end of his own act, "So that was nothing?" He asked with a snicker.

"Alvin," Theodore blushed when his conversation overheard by his outrageous brother, "Stop teasing him." Simon slightly scolded.

Alvin quickly changed his emotion and took up a fork, "Oh my test tube," He held the fork up to his eye level, "Help me," He raised his free hand, "To destroy these filthy enzymes!" He kissed the fork vigoriously.

"Alvin!" Simon screamed as they chased each other to the living room.

Theodore smiled, _I have nothing to ashamed of… _He giggled when he thought to his promise, _We all have something…_ He stabbed a few noodles, _Someone… _He slowly raised the fork to his mouth level, _That we love…_

Just when he was about to eat the noodles, frantic chirps were heard from outside as squeaky laughter were heard too.

"What was that?" Aunt Marie asked curiously, "Is that you, Ellie?"

A last chirp was heard as Theodore began to grow worried, he quickly stood up and ran up to the backdoor. Without even twisting the doorknob, Theodore slammed his body against it, causing the door to bust and reveal the outdoor.

It was dark, almost night, everything seemed to be more blur than in the evening. Theodore looked around, frantically searching around for a sign of goldish figure.

"Ellie?" He asked worriedly, "Ellie!" He was freaked out at this point, as he spotted something yellow, it wasn't Ellie's body.

It was Ellie's feathers.

It was all around the porch, as Theodore screamed for her name, desperate to give him a life sign, he finally spotted something out of ordinary. There were four figures, laughing as one of the figure clutched something in his hand and everyone else were huddled around him.

Theodore thought computer-fast, _Ellie? _He quickly ran to the direction of those figures, ignoring the shouting of his family. As he ran to those figure, they seemed to be still moving, walking at a fast speed as they laughed.

_Ellie? _Theodore thought again as he ran, he quickly stumbled a few steps as he accountered a few obstacles like moving walkers. He was polite at times, but for now, the anticipation of waiting for his bestfriend's fate changed his way, though he accidently ran into someone, he'll just quickly turn in a swift way but in a right angle, avoiding more objects.

As Theodore saw he was getting nearer to those figures, the suspense only felt to eat him, raw and fast. Those figures turned in a small corner, going into a narrow way, into a dark forest. Despite his cowardly attitude, he decided, if he has to break into the forest to find Ellie…

So be it.

He turned at the corner, just when he was about to cross the road, a car, so fast that it was just a few inches from Theodore's figure. Normally, he would freaked out, a lot. But the status of his bestfriend changed that.

As Theodore stumbled back because of the wild action made by the furious car, he looked up to the front and the figures were already gone.

_Ellie!_ Theodore couldn't imagine what was happening to his dear friend, so cruel that a few boys had to bring her away. _Torments…Scream of chirps…_

_Death._

He sprinted once again, finally crossed the road and onto his journey once again, as he follow the narrow road, the squeaky, kiddy, but devilish laughter rang into his ears. Theodore had to resist the laughter as he cringed everytime a bust of laughter came to him.

When he looked ahead once more, there was an opening field, a few kids were there, standing on the floor, huddling around.

_Ellie? _But Theodore feared that his prediction has become the truth, as he slowed down at the field, panting from the previous energy lost, he saw them.

They were standing but no, kicking his bestfriend around, ignoring the chirps of pain coming from the beak of the tiny, weak and goldish warbler.

Theodore instantly gasped in surprise and horror as he witnessed that horrible scene displaying before his eyes. _Ellie!_

"Stop it!" Theodore screamed at them as the kicking stopped, "Leave her alone!"

One of the boy chuckled, "What's in it for us?" He asked in a take-it-or-leave-it way as he stepped on the wing of Ellie, harsh.

"She's my bestfriend!" A single tear threatened to fall as he screamed in agony, "You can't hurt her!" He stomped the ground, telling them the pain he was going through.

"Who is she?" One of the kids laughed as he kicked Ellie again to the feet of Theodore, "She's just a bird." He stated as the another kids laughed.

"She's my pal!" Theodore screamed as he crotched down to cup Ellie's body into his palms, "You idiot!" He cursed in a childish way.

"Oh yeah?" The kids raised their eyebrows as Theodore cursed at them, "Well, then," A pause lingered there before the kid continued.

"That bird is a trash."

Laughter came again as Theodore closed his eyes, tears dripping on the still half-chirping-in-pain bird. Theodore slowly placed Ellie down on the floor as he stood up, still closing his eyes.

That was the last straw, As Theodore blinked his eyes open, all he could remembered at that time was only three simple things.

Tears that soaked wet his cheeks.

Roar of angst combined with scream of pain because of his lost of his bestfriend.

And sharp claws extracted from his cuddly paws.

**

* * *

**

"He's a monster!" One boy screamed as he limped away with pain, using his arm to cover his bruises, "Get away from me!" He shouted.

The four figures quickly ran away as Theodore stood in middle of the field, blood dripping from his claws and bruises all over his body. Most of his clothes were teared in the process of his battle, but this matter, never came to his mind.

As he turned his head around slowly, He saw his bestfriend over his shoulder, laying there, vulnerable and unprotected. Theodore turned around, slowly, as he too limped to the weak, yellow bird.

_I'm coming, Ellie. _Theodore thought weakly as he retracted his claw into his paws, sealing the wild beast inside him once again and limped to his bestfriend.

_I'll never leave you alone…_

He limped as his energy depleted, and too fall to the ground, laying as his friend's figure staying just beside his face.

_Ellie? _He asked with his mind as he was too weak, mouth seemed to be shut by screams he just made, "Ellie?" He managed blurted out in a whispering way, same as the bird, weak but audible.

And there came the pattern of chirps that he loved to listen to, but in this kind moment, it could meant otherwise. He froze as he heard that pattern.

_(flash back)_

"_Ellie?" Theodore asked as he tucked in his bestfriend in his giant, temporarily, green bed as he was only staying for a few days, "You tired?"_

_The tiny bird chirped as she slept into her slumber, almost dozing off, courtesy of the late hour._

"_Remember, don't tell Aunt Marie that I let you slept in my bed," Theodore chuckled, "Okay?"_

_The tiny bird managed to make a tiny chirp as she continue to sleep._

_Theodore went into the bed himself as he stared at the happily, slumbering bird._

"_I love you…Ellie." Theodore whispered and turned his body around, back facing his bestfriend._

_But, Theodore heard the same chirps again, the pattern consisting of four sound, all sound so familiar to him._

"_I love you, too…" The particularly chirps always sounded in that way to Theodore ._

_He smiled to himself as he turned around, back to his friend and kissed her forehead._

_(flash back end)_

"No, Ellie, no…" Theodore sat up as he cupped his bestfriend in his paws, "Ellie!" He screamed to her.

With that, the tiny bird snuggled up to his palms, and slumbered off to her last dream.

"Ellie!" Theodore shouted frantically as his tears dropped again, "Don't die!" He shook his head furiously.

But there was no reply, all Theodore could felt was the warmth leaking away from his bestfriend's body, letting the coldness to fill up her empty body.

"Ellie…" Theodore mumbled in sadness before he laid himself on the ground, still cupping his bestfriend in his right palm.

_Why? _Theodore asked himself, _I thought I could protect her…_

For his whole life, Theodore finally heard the another voice from his head, as he never had a dilemma before, _You can't…_

_But why? _Theodore sobbed to himself, _I'm too weak!_

_No, _His conscience spoke again, _You're simply too strong…_

_I'm… _Theodore was confused with his still dripping tears, _Too strong?_

_If you might have never shout at the boys, _The voice spoke sarcastically, _They might just return Ellie to you._

_But I wasn't thinking! _Theodore screamed in his mind, _I don't know what to do!_

_If you just pretend to be weak, _The voice suggested casually, _Everyone would just goes your way._

Theodore was silent for a minute, staring into the blurred sky through his tears, _That's impossible…_

_You've never tried, _The second mind stated, _How would you know?_

Theodore simply kept quiet as he turned his head to his right side, facing his already death bestfriend. _What should I do now?_

_Don't you realise it! _The voice shouted at him like a cadet, _If you're never strong, never wanted to protect her, _The voice maundered non-stop, _You've could been living with Ellie! _His conscience snapped at himself, _Poor and sad, yes, but together!_

_Last time I protected her…_ Theodore used his left palm to slightly rub his right arm, where the scar laid on his arm, the dog bite. _From a bunch of dogs…_

_That was the past, _The voice stated as if it was bored, _Past and present are different…_

_I lost her… _Theodore wiped his tears with his left palm, _And I don't want to lose anyone, anymore. _He concluded firmly.

He sat up, _Because of that scar, _He looked at his arm, _I thought I could protect her again, _He clenched his left fist, _If I'm just weaker…_ He looked down to his lap, letting the last tear to drop on the ground. _We could have been living, together…_

_In a way, _The voice added, _You still can grant her happiness too…_

_For the sake of Ellie, _Theodore decided, _I promise that I will never use my strength again, _He grabbed a handful of sands with his left hand, _I'll do anything to protect her, _He released the sands again with frustration, _I'll forever replaced my strength, my cruelness with the sweetness that Ellie has been giving me all this time, _Theodore laid himself down, with a final motive in his head, _Until the time I can grant Ellie happiness again, _He took a really deep breath, _I won't release my strength._

_Just a simple promise?_ The voice simply teased him.

_No. _Theodore held Ellie's body tighter in his right palm, _I'll seal it with my last strength, _Theodore looked to Ellie's figure one last time, _And Ellie's body._

With that, Theodore focused all his strength, once in a lifetime with a body of a five years old, and crushed Ellie's lifeless body into pieces, splatting blood on his face before looking at his blood stained palm where he just held his bestfriend.

_Now, _Theodore looked back to the sky as he heard the frantic but tiny calls from his family, _I'm really strong…_Theodore released a breath he had been holding back and changed his own life, literally.

_Right now, I'm really strong by protecting everyone, by being weak._

**Why would Theodore destroy Ellie's body? You will have to find out in the end of my main story, 'Be my Tutor', strongly suggest anybody that clicks this story to read my first story, it looks unrelevant at first, but the plot comes in middle. This is actually kinda tragedy, but this is basically explaining about Theodore's promise, like why it has a big deal by just calling Eleanor's nickname, Ellie. Theodore kinda blamed Ellie's death on himself, as if he was too confident to protect her. (What do you expect from a five years old…?) This was alternated from my past experience, something… something similar happened to me, and now my attitude are kinda same as Theodore. (But the past isn't that dark.)**

**By the way, The title, 'I never wanted to be strong' refers to the last sentence of this story, thus changing it into 'I never wanted to be weak'. If you truly understand the story, you know it. Enough talking, Please review my story and tell me your opinions. (Next chapter of 'Be My Tutor' will be uploaded shortly.)**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
